


Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

by Nastya_30STM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, wedding au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedding-au: Луи приснился сон… или прекрасный кошмар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams or a Beautiful Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548806) by [leedsgirl2202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsgirl2202/pseuds/leedsgirl2202). 



> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4326441.

Луи глубоко вздохнул, надеясь успокоить свои нервы. Его руки бесконтрольно дрожали. Он вытянул их, затем слегка встряхнул ими, чтобы остановить дрожь. Ему всё еще казалось, что это сон. Затем появилась музыка, и голова Луи тотчас опустилась.

Все исчезло, за исключением человека, идущего в сторону Луи. Он был прекрасен, его кожа была бледна — темноволосый ангел, облаченный в белое. Он не пытался остановить бестолковую улыбку, появляющуюся на лице парня. Его закрытые глаза, и нервозность Луи пропала, заменяя себя успокоением. Так и должно было быть, это был тот момент, к которому вся его жизнь подготавливала.

Это казалось вечностью, лишь секунда до того момента, как он достигнул Луи и положил свои руки на него. Луи держался за ту руку всеми усилиями, все еще боясь, что это всего лишь сон, что в любой момент он может проснуться, и все вернется на свои места. Его выхватил из мыслей священник, громко выкрикивающий его имя:  
— Луи, твоя клятва, пожалуйста.

Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как начать. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что это случилось, что мы выходим замуж. Были люди, которые говорили, что мы не гармонируем друг с другом, что мы никогда не сможем сделать это, и пытались нас разлучить. Мы покажем им. Мы сделаем это. У меня нет другой возможности. Ты моя вторая половинка, мой соулмейт, тот единственный, с которым мне предназначено быть, — Луи остановился, у него застрял комок в горле. Слезы появились в уголках его глаз, но ему было наплевать, и он позволил им упасть.

Луи сглотнул и изо всех сил продолжил. — Ты моё всё. Я обещаю никогда не разочаровывать тебя, никогда не давать причину усомниться в твоем выборе. Я обещаю всегда защищать тебя и быть твоей опорой. Я обещаю быть здесь с тобой в горе или радости, в богатстве или бедности, в болезни и здравии до самого конца. Я… Я люблю тебя, Гарольд Эдвард Стайлс.

Не отпуская рук Луи, Гарри вытер слезы с его лица и поцеловал место, где их руки переплетались, перед тем, как пробормотать. — Я тоже люблю тебя, Луи.

Луи присел в кровати, учащенно дыша. Он оглянулся и увидел Гарри, тихо спящего рядом. Невстревоженный и незнающий сна Луи. Парень лег обратно в кровать и бережно обнял Гарри.

Однажды, когда он думал, насколько реальными были слезы на его лице, его сердце медленно останавливалось, однажды его сны стали реальными.


End file.
